spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Titus Septim III
. |race = Imperial/Dunmer |gender = Male |eyes = Purple |hair = Blonde |birth = 5E 697 |death = 5E 725 |location = Throne Room, White-Gold Tower, Imperial City |homeland = Cyrodiil |affiliation = Cyrodiilic Empire |family = Arcturus Salvarus (father) Kintyra Septim IV (mother) Tulicus Septim (first cousin) Pelagius Septim VI (first cousin) |rank = |title = Prince (formerly) Emperor |appearances = Invasion }} Emperor Titus Septim III (5E 697 - 5E 725), known as Titus Salvarus, was the twenty-sixth and last Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire as well as member of the Cyrodiilic Dynasty. Born to Arcturus Salvarus and Empress Kintyra Septim IV, in Imperial City. During his reign, he gain popularity and by making variously vacations in New Gaius in 5E 720 and short war against the Thalmor. He best known for fighting against the Orsinium led by Shamar gro-Rogdul, which he lead invaded Cyrodiil during the events of . History Early life Titus was born Titus Salvarus, in Imperial City, Cyrodiil on 5E 697. His mother was Empress Kintyra Septim IV with her husband, Councilor then-High Chancellor of the Elder Council, Arcturus Salvarus; even though that Arcturus Salvarus isn't Titus's real father and have been adopted as Arcturus's step-son. As Prince, Titus was elected to Council of the Elder Council under his step-father Arcturus Salvarus, and also have an relationship between Titus and his step-father in early 4E 715. During the time as Council, Titus were described as a "respectful and honestly" councilor of the Fifth Era. Emperor On 5E 719, the 22-year old Prince Titus and his mother Kintyra IV went on hunting, near Northern Cyrodiil and was ambushed by Forsworn with Kintrya mortally wounded. While Titus defending off the remaining Forsworns, some of them escaped and hiding from Titus's Army. Kintrya died of her wounds, marking her 22-year reign. After her death, Titus returned to Imperial City, resigned his position as Council of the Elder Council and was crowned Emperor as Titus Septim III. Even though Titus wasn't meant to be Emperor but agreed to do have the title. The relationship with his step-father still increasing after Titus's coronation, as well of the Council itself. By the end of the 719, Titus separated and enlarged the empire's civil and military services and reorganized the empire's provincial divisions, establishing the largest and most bureaucratic government in the history of the empire. In 5E 720, Titus III made a few trips to New Gaius for a few months while the powers were given to his stepfather acting ruling the empire. Aristocracy and popularity Upon returned to Imperial City in the end of 720, the order to obtain the support of the senatorial aristocracy, Anthemius conferred the rank of patricius on members of the Cyrodiilic and Nordic governing class. He introduced the practice, common in the Eastern Cyrodiil, of appointing even civilians to the patrician rank, and honoured so many members of the aristocracy with this title that it suffered a sort of inflation. Among the new patricii there were Imperial senators, e.g. Romanus and Messius Phoebus Severus, but against common practice he also appointed Gallic senators and even aristocrats without noteworthy careers, such as Magnus Felix and the Gallic poet Sidonius Apollinaris. The following year, Titus III become more ruler than ever Septim. He reacts and thought that Martin Septim surface himself to end the Oblivion Crisis and even he himself will be someday, it will not be sook good. And even his popularity were somehow switched on and off, which leads to mixed reactions. Titus's reign was also characterized by a significant breakdown of military discipline. In 5E 722, the Praetorian Guard murdered their prefect, Ulpian, in Titus's presence and despite the emperor's pleas. The soldiers then fought a three-day battle against the populace of Rome, and this battle ended after several parts of the city were set on fire. Short war against the Thalmor Both the Empire and Thalmor declared war with each other, even though the war was short lived the only outcome to the war was Isles tried to invade Cyrodiil but their King (who was anti-Peace) and his son, an peace -- both Cyrodiil and Isles made peace. The short-war wasn't important during his reign, and his popularity somehow failing to win over the Cyrodiilic but his contunine to support. Many from the Tamrielic Alliance including Skyrim, High Rock, Morrowind and Hammerfell calling out Titus for his unsuccessful short-war on the Thalmor. When the war begin, Titus III had despised the Thalmor, which the body government of the Third Aldmeri Dominion, which was survived during the reign of Marcella Septim which Marcella defeated the Dominion and end of the Fourth Era. The upon of 300-year treaty Second White-Gold Concordat (which is also unbreakable treaty), which was Empress Marcella Septim and High King of Summerset Isles Larethahl Elsinlock made peace. The arguments of Titus were based on half truth and lies, the Thalmor were changed after the second treaty in 4E 201. But the Dominion (even Summerset Isles) were joined the Tamrielic Alliance in 5E 5. The War lasted few months with both the Empire were the victors, with few major battles won by Cyrodiilic Empire. When the war come to end, Titus's reputation had mixed reaction, with possibility of get overthrowed or getting assassinated. The peace were restored in end of 5E 723. Orsinium Invasion Warlord-then later King Shamar gro-Rogdul's return to politics led that he will becoming Emperor after being crowned King of Orsinium. The relationship between Orsinium and the Cyrodiilic Empire were quickly detrained since Titus's father reign. The plans were reported to Titus that his plans to re-took Cyrodiil by force in the matter of days or weeks, which Titus announced that he will defending Cyrodiil to the death. The plans were revealed to the Elder Council that if or when that King Shamar's took the crown of Ruby Throne, he turned Cyrodiil into an dictatorship or that Shamar's after as Emperor of Cyrodiilic Empire — than he will planning to go to war with Tamriel under the Orcs. While Emperor Titus III's sent messages to the allies of Tamriel to sent aid to Cyrodiilic Legion Army, which they agreed and sent to Cyrodiil as well. In 23nd of Sun's Height 5E 723, King Shamar raised an massive Orcish army to invaded Cyrodiil, while Cyrodiilic General sent four legions towards the Cyrodiilic, Hammerfell and High Rock's borders which the orsinium's current was betweem Hammerfell and High Rock. While High Rock, Hammerfell and Skyrim blocked King Shamar and his army to Skyrim after they attempted to go to Cyrodiil, while Titus himself defeated the first Orisish army under Orcish general near Jerall Mountains. After the victory, Titus had encountered with King Shamar's general Chief Kofgash gro-Morgoth, founding Chief of the Clan Morgoth at the near of the small Ayleid ruin of Ninendava, and the Chief were defeated and escaped.Battle of Near Nivendava The following day after the battle, Titus moved his army up north for while but it was short which led Titus to return to Cyrodiil only to King Shamar's Orcish Armies marched into Cyrodiil. Titus's Generals, Cartian Arridicus and Cresian Tiber Wotriosus also defeating both Chiefs Umugnzul Bogarkub in 4th of Sun's Dusk, 5E 723 at near Bruma and Ughautto Urgarg in 5th of Evening Star at the mountains of Colovian Highlands, near Chorrol. During beginning of 724th year of the Fifth Era, the reports of Shamar's entry to Cyrodiil, defeating several Cyrodiilic Legions and it's Legates. The following the battle; Titus were received a death threat from King Shamar that he wants to took the Imperial throne by force. Titus's went on to have an four-months campaign, which at the time King Shamar and massive Orcish armies set camp into the Jerall Mountains — but with the couple months in, Titus' campaign was going to keep up with up, but with turning the events, Titus realized that middle of the 5E 724, that Shamar took cities of Kvatch and Bruma and killing innocents along the way. Death Throughout the rest of 5E 724, Titus's Empire turned over the tides with beginning losing to Orcs. The reason of the Empire's begin losing is to that the Orcs were strong enough by defeating the two Legion (at the beginning of the invasion), while King Shamar is in Cyrodiil making attacks caravans from cities like Arvil to Skingrad. Titus's new rising General Lioninus Avento, future Emperor as well of future first monarch of the Avento Dynasty. Titus sent Lioninus to take back cities of Bruma on 23rd of Sun's Dusk and Kvatch on 5th of Morning Star, 5E 725, as which both Lioninus and Emperor successfully took the cities. The Oricismer then suddenly gained the upper hand of the invasion, and that King Shamar is planning to take the Imperial city by force. While both the Cyrodiilic Empire and Orcs had both winning and losing battles left and right. Titus again sent more letter to the other monarchs of the Tamrielic Alliance, which some of them agreed and others didn't. When Titus III heard the news that Shamar was marching to the Imperial city after they passed Skingrad, he immedaliety sent the city into lockdown and to be forced to have the Imperials to leave the city, while the Army were garrisoned. Titus was asked to escaped, which he was reformed to go and will die in the Imperial City; but all of the Imperials was chose to lock their doors. The Elder Council also leave and go to Skyrim where they held servlets to General Lioninus Avanto (future Emperor). When Shamar reached the Imperial city, he beginning sieged the city for four days, which known as the "Four-Day Siege".The Four-Day Siege The Four-Day Siege described when both the armies were heavy armored and skilled, but somehow the Cyrodiilic managed to hold the city with Titus as it's commander. During the siege, Titus did managed to blocked the Sewers below the city, the Orcs did find the sewer only to be blocked and killed by Titus himself. On the fourth day, with King Shamar had enough and stormed the entrance of the city, and where Titus were at the palace on his last breath. Shamar then fight his way to the palace, and both Titus and Shamar begin to duel with Titus was mortally wounded by Shamar. After he suffering from his wounds, Shamar didn't realized that Titus was alive, he did manage to go after Titus's children only to be wounded or killed, some will die form the wounds. Shamar then return and finally killed Titus, and usurped the throne, and only to be killed by General Lioninus and to be crowned Emperor; which was thus the end of the invasion. The Empire was left without an heir once more, but this time, with no one even distantly related to both Reman Septim or Marcella Septim available to be crowned, which Titus' children were all killed by King Shamar. Cyrodiilic Dynasty had ended their 854 long-year reign and becoming one of the popular, devoted and longest empire dynasty in Tamriel and Cyrodiil and surpassing the first Septim Dynasty. Dialogue Quotes Personally and characteristics Succession King Shamar been usurped the Imperial throne, and become crowned himself Emperor (which he was usurping after he killed Titus). During his 4-month reign, Shamar was the only Orcish Emperor of Cyrodiil and he was planning to go to war with Tamriel under the Orcs, and by conquest of Tamriel since Tiber Septim. When General Lioninus Avento heard that King Shamar killed mortal wounded Titus, he than rose an army that was left on four-date siege and managed to kill Shamar in single combat. After Shamar's death, the Orcs retreated, abandoned the city, only to be killed by Imperial Army. The Council later returned and stuggled to maintain peace in Cyrodiil within four months. Lioninus Avento than was about to retire form the army early but the council offered him the Ruby Throne, which Titus shocked in this decision and accepted. Lioninus then was crowned Emperor and thus began the Avento Dynasty.Rising Threat, Vol. V Trivia *Despited that Titus Septim III is and Half Imperial, Half Dunmer. His eye color of purple, is the same eye color of his ancestor Marcella Septim. Appearances * Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Dunmers Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Lore: Males Category:Royalty Category:Cyrodiilic Bloodline Category:Half-Breeds